Talk:Team Mute
This post was originally in the Pits section of RWW Forums. The title says it for me. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:56, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You managed to get in contact with him? Nice work, TG. I have a few: *How did you come up with your robots' designs? *In the Extreme 2 Featherweight Final, Micromute wasn't seen at all in the last minute or so. What happened? *Can you talk about the Series 7 Featherweight battle? 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 14:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I have one: Did Mute really have the power to self-right itself out of the arena? --Rhysyboy 17:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Response 1. How did you come up with your robots' designs? Mute was on the drawing board for about a year before we started to make it, we thought the front hinged flipper gave both good attack and good defense as the bot would always be shielded, we also went for the top hinged flipper on the rear just to give a little kick in tail. In some of early live event fights most didnt know about the rear flipper so it was fun to see them chasing us and suddenly go up in the air. The main design was centred around a small compact robot with heavy armour, even if our flippers broke we could still survive to the end. Mute was very small compare to a lot of bots when we 1st went to live events, most thought it was a middle weight 2. In the Extreme 2 Featherweight Final, Micromute wasn't seen at all in the last minute or so. What happened? Micromute got stuck under on of the angle grinders and wasnt able to get free 3. Can you talk about the Series 7 Featherweight battle? We know you were pretty displeased. I didnt have a problem with the damage up until they decided to put Micro Mute onto the disk over and over again, the disc tears up heavy weights with no problem so a feather didnt really stand a chance, just because the fight was dull their was no need to make tv at the expense of our bot 4. Did Mute really have the power to self-right itself out of the arena? It probably could if it was flipped to close to the arena wall 5. Was the Series 7 Heat Final against Judge Shred 3 unfairly edited in your opinion? Its been generally viewed as an unpopular decision, but only because it doesn't show very much offensive action on your part. What do you think? Were you criticised? The fight was much longer than shown on, at the end the Judge was only running on 1 wheel. I would say they were very defensive in their driving, most of the time they just kept turning and waiting for us to get near their flipper. They did flip us a lot of times but the flips did nothing to Mute and we just bounced back, people say they were more aggresive, but as I remember they just turned to face us everytime we charged at themWe never saw the score sheet so I dont know what we won it on./b 6. Can you verify the Series Record on the bottom of Mute's page? Withdrawing from Seris 4 and failing to qualify for Series 5? bSounds about right, we were told for one the series that we didnt get in there had been a mistake in the records and that another robot took our place and they got the names mixed up, doh 7. Where did the name Mute come from? I think the orginal name was 'kick Robutt' But Robot Wars said it was taken, so we had to think up a name in a couple of minutes and for some reason 'Mute' jumped into my head. Regards Adam 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:27, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :That was very interesting information. Well done again TG for managing to get in contact with all these roboteers. Christophee (talk) 18:35, May 7, 2011 (UTC)